An electronic device such as a notebook computer, cellular phone, tablet, etc. can include a camera to capture images. In some cases, the camera may exhibit poor light sensitivity due to a small aperture of the camera or due to color filters also included in the camera. The color filters can also reduce the potential sharpness and resolution of the image by requiring some form of interpolation to reconstruct the color data over the entire image.
One solution for this problem could be to employ a larger camera. However, due to industrial design requirements for usability, aesthetics, etc., this solution may not be desirable.